<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] When You're Cool by Literarion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485876">[Podfic] When You're Cool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion'>Literarion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book Omens, Book Verse, Character Study, Crowley is too cool for school, Gen, Historical Fashion, I googled men's fashion in the 17th and 18th centuries for days and then just gave up, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, You're Welcome, but honestly so is Aziraphale, in his own way, or my poor attempts at it, soft musings on the lives of immortals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fashion was fickle.<br/>Crowley knew this. Cool had been his brand for millennia.<br/>He was, he thought, with a few notable lapses, exceptionally good at it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] When You're Cool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxandtherose/gifts">thefoxandtherose</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783217">When You're Cool</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxandtherose/pseuds/thefoxandtherose">thefoxandtherose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music: <a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/5473-sweet-times-">Sweet Times, by Rafael Krux</a> (<a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">CC-BY 4.0</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/When-Youre-Cool-ejmku9">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/download/when-youre-cool">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2>
<p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>